


grade levels

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, au - no bands, idk what this is tbh, idkidkidk, this is just me being gabilliam trash tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what gabe deems to be the most important happenings from each grade</p>
            </blockquote>





	grade levels

It was in the 4th grade when Gabe met Pete Wentz. It was also in the fourth grade when he decided he and Pete would be best friends forever.

Early in his 5th grade year, Gabe met Patrick, who had just moved to their school zone. Gabe also decided that he, Patrick and Pete would never part.

Gabe had gotten in his girlfriend near the end of his 5th grade career. The pair lasted a bit into that summer, but Gabe ended things when she said having a slip and slide at his birthday party was lame.

In the 6th grade, Pete thought he was gay. They were at a school dance, Gabe going stage, Pete with a girl on his arm. Patrick had been asked by a girl, but she showed up with a different boy and laughed in his face saying 'I'd never go on a date with you, fatty!' Patrick cried, Gabe punched the girl in the face and Pete broke up with his date for laughing at Patrick. The rest of the night Pete held his hand, his heart feeling weird. Gabe got kicked out.  
  
In the trio's 7th grade year, Pete found out he was bisexual, and in love with Patrick. He was fine though, he would tell Gabe, but he didn't believe him. He had a girlfriend who'd suck his dick and hold his hand, helping him forget about Patrick for a bit. Some nights he would cry to Gabe about it.

By the end of 7th grade, Gabe told Pete his girlfriend was cheating on him, but he didn't break up with her, because he wanted to get over Patrick.

Nothing happened in the 8th grade, really. Gabe didn't date, Pete finially broke up with her, and Patrick was sadder. Gabe was always angry because Patrick was sad and always getting made fun of, and Pete was just no giving shit. Patrick broke down at school one day, having an awful panic attack. Gabe helped him out, Pete just stared and laughed with the others.

That summer, they didn't see Pete.

Freshman year started with Pete showing up at Gabe's house after school, eyes red. He sobbed, and he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Patrick came over and cried too. Pete wouldn't stop saying sorry. Both Gabe and Patrick forgave him. But Patrick got to punch him, not that he really wanted to, but Pete made him.

In the middle of freshman year, Gabe walked in on Pete and Patrick kissing, and he said nothing, only smiled. They keeped it a secret. One day, months later, after Patrick blushed an awful lot after Pete winked at him, a girl asked if they were dating. Patrick mumbld a no, and Pete went to far. He laughed and yelled 'Ha! Like I would ever date this guy!' Patrick stormed off, Gabe kicked Pete and followed.

When Gabe had entered the bathroom, Patrick shoved his lip aganist his. He said sorry, but Gabe shrugged.

That's how he found out he was gay.

Over that summer, Pete and Patrick made up, and were dating again, but were out this time. Gabe told no one.

Sophmore year was went Gabe met William. They were at a party and Gabe was drunk. He kissed William, who kissed back. It was soft and slow, but William pushed him back and took off. Gabe didn't see him for the rest of the year. He shrugged.

When they were all juniors, William apporched Gabe, and asked him out on a date.

'I haven't been able to stop thinking about you but I just wasn't ready to do the whole gay thing.' Gabe shrugged, and kissed him after the date.

They went to homecoming as dates. Pete and Patrick got voted for 'King and King'. Patrick kneed Pete in the balls when he tried to shove his tounge down his throat on stage. Gabe spit his drink on William from laughing so hard.

Senior year was a mess. Pete and Patrick broke up again, because Pete dropped out. When was a ghost for a few months, but came back and preposed to Patrick, who cried and said yes. Gabe was the best man at their wedding a few months later. William as his plus 1.

Gabe went right to collage. Patrick refused to go, and William was taking a year off. freshman year of collage was fun. Too many late nights skyping Patrick as Pete was on a late shift, William curled around him mumbling for him and Patrick to just go the fuck to bed. They never did.

Patrick started work at wal-mart when Pete went into the mental hosptial. He also stayed at Gabe and William's house. He didn't say much. He just cried. 

When Pete got out, Gabe was a sophmore in collage, and he and his boyfriend moved in with the other pair.

Life went on, no one cried as much. Pete smiled more, and Patrick held his hand a bit tighter.

In his junior year, Gabe came home and no one was there. He was confused, Pete didn't work currently, he was always home. And Patrick was always tired. 

Gabe called out for Pete. No answer.

He yelled Patrick's name. No answer.

Willaim's name was in more of a sob. An answer.

William darted out from the back room, throwing his arms around Gabe.

'Baby, baby, you okay?' He asked, and Gabe nodded, William kissing him softly.

Gabe took a shower, and when he came out something hit him in the forhead. It was a slim ring tied to a string, hanging from the doorframe. Gabe groaned, yelling 'Yes, you fucker.' He could hear Patrick laugh. 

Gabe and William got married before his senior year, and they still lived with Patrick and Pete.

And they were all happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i am trash
> 
> patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
